


May 27th at 8:00

by OreoMush



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoMush/pseuds/OreoMush
Summary: The wedding of Mendel and Trina





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hi I'm kiersten with my falsettos fic!  
> Instagram: TheLozengePurse  
> Wattpad: -TheLozengePurse

Mendel and Trina met at a therapy appointment in 2015. Her husband left her for a man after the legalizing of gay marriage everywhere. This clearly presented a problem in Trina's self esteem.  
Trina and Mendel planned on having a meeting once every other Friday. Which evolved into every Friday, which evolved into Monday's and Friday's, which revolved into Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's.  
This wasn't because Trina needed extra care. It was because Mendel was a lovesick puppy.  
Trina's 10 year old son, Jason, was not oblivious to all the flirtation.  
One day, he asked, point blank. "Mendel, are you going to marry my mom?"  
Mendel had blushed dark crimson. "Why do you ask?" He murmured "where would you get an idea like that? Our relationship is strictly professional and-"  
"I'm antisocial, not an idiot." Jason interrupted, folding his arms. "you see, I've noticed the quick kisses in the kitchen when you think I'm in my room but in reality I'm under the kitchen table. You should marry her. You make her happy. She smiles a bunch whenever she talks about you."  
Mendel's face grew to a deep shade of red. "Well you see, those are therapy." He tried to excuse.  
"Yup. Just like saying "feel alright." is therapy. You guys must have some Fifty Shades of Grey kind of therapy going on." Jason said with raised eyebrows.  
Mendel stifled a laugh "how do you know what that is?" He questioned "but anyway, I admire your mother. I don't love her."  
Jason's eyebrows were essentially part of his hair at this point. "That's unbelievable. I hear the audio too, that is how this works."  
Mendel sighed "Fine! You win! I'd gladly propose to your mother if given the opportunity!" He said.  
Trina, who had been folding laundry in her bedroom, walked down on this final comment. She dropped her laundry. "you would?" She asked, her eyes wide.  
Mendel nodded "right now, right here." He said, his voice filled with embarrassment.  
Trina ran up to the man. "Are you serious?" She asked, her voice weak as she fell into her significant other.  
Mendel nodded "of course I am." He said into her shoulder. "With the opportunity given, would you be interested in..in...in becoming my wife?" He asked, "I don't have a ring yet, but we'll make do."  
Tears fell from her eyes, her hands shaking. "Of course." She sobbed into his shoulder.  
Mendel smiled at the girl, kissing her promptly. "I love you. I love Jason." He said, his words having an impact "I'm so happy to be part of your tight knit family. 

Now, not everyone approved of the marriage of the living couple. Trina's ex husband, as soon as he found out, resorted to physical abuse. Not a good choice, in everyone else's opinion.  
The night of the incident, Trina and Mendel lay in bed as she sobs into his sweatshirt.  
"It's not fair! He can go and ruin my life but the second I find happiness afterwords he hurts me!"  
Mendel knew he had left Trina because he had found happiness, but this still wasn't fair. "If he ever does it again, I will personally cut down the number of dads your son has." Mendel said. He felt a giggle into his sweater that was now tear stained.  
He smiled at his fiancée, pulling her to his side. He kissed her forehead slightly. "I love you so much. Not just saying that either. I mean it. You're the first person I've ever said that to."  
She smiled that giddy smile of hers. "I love you too." She said quietly, almost as if she was expecting someone else to hear. Not that anyone else mattered at this particular moment.  
The two sat, forehead to forehead. This was a special moment. It wasn't often, since Mendel moved in, they got a moment of just them. She was thrilled to finally be in love with someone who loved her just as much as she loved him, something absent from any relationship she had with Marvin. If you asked her, she was the luckiest girl on Earth.  
Mendel held Trina's hand, his other hand going up and down her thigh. "Id never hit you. It's not morally right." He said, tears welling in his own eyes.  
Trina smiled at the man, "he's done this before, you know. I'm used to it. It's just sucky. I mean what if he does it again?"  
Mendel looked slightly more offended. "That's even worse. And he won't on my watch."!He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down the the bed. "Goodnight, my darling." He said.  
And for once, the short insomniac slept.


	2. Chapter One: Marry Me A Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marry me a little, hold me just enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is Company!

On May 27th, 2016 at 8:00 Mendel and Trina got married.   
Around 5:30, Trina found herself squeezing into a new wedding dress Mendel had forced her into buying. She smiled at the dress. It was just touching the ground and had floral designs embellished in.   
Two of Trina's nieces and nephews were the ring man and flower girl. The two, shockingly.  
The niece and nephew walked into her apartment building.   
The niece, Ann, looked up at Trina, who was putting on her makeup.  
"Auntie Trina?" She inquired, her voice filled with the curiosity only a 7 year old possess.   
"Yes, Ann?" She asked, turning back to see if her bra was visible through her dress. It was.   
"If you're getting married to Uncle Mendel now, why is Jason here?"   
Trina laughed to herself. "Well, I was married before Uncle Mendel. Remember Uncle Marvin?"   
Ann shook her head "he doesn't seem real."   
Trina chuckled "Well, he's Jason's birth father. He found someone he loved more than he loved me, so he's in love with them now. And I love Mendel more than I loved him, so now I'm marrying him."   
Ann put her hands on her hips. "well, I don't think that's true! Right Kay?" She was referring to the ring bearer."  
The bearer didn't speak. He was 5. He didn't know what was going on.

The wedding ceremony wasn't all that interesting. They both started crying during each other's vows. Trina was crying because he was being genuine. This never happened with Marvin. He was lying. Mendel cried because he hadn't ever loved a woman so much in his life. He smiled a toothy grin. "I love you!" He would mutter during her vows. The two were so happy to finally be able to say "I'm Mendel's wife" and "I'm Trina's husband."  
The two kissed for an amount of time so long after they were told they could, three guests were actually paying attention by the end.

The reception was the best thing Mendel had ever experienced. The room had fairy lights from one side of the room to another. He would take sips of champagne while holding Trina's hand. He kissed it a couple times. The turkey, made by Cordelia, was the best thing she had ever cooked. And she could cook. A little. A couple meals. If she tried.   
Trina smiled. This was the life she had wanted. A happy husband who was actually attracted to her, a kid who's only got a couple loose screws, but everyone does. Trina was happy. Trina hadn't been happy in years. She was shocked to be this excited.  
The couples first dance was to "Beauty and the Beast" though neither would say who was who. Both had their flaws, but neither mentioned each other's flaws. They sat. Trina's son rose from his seat. "I'd like to thank Mendel. He's an amazing father figure for me. I'm so happy to see my mother happy. Thank you, Pop." Jason says, his eyes welling with tears.  
Mendel stood up, hugging the boy. He smiled "no problem, kiddo." He said, kissing his forehead. "I love you." He said.  
Trina adored watching her boys bond. It was magical to her. She smiled.   
After the wedding, Mendel chose to just walk home with Trina and Jason and just talk.   
"Congratulations, Mom and Pop." Jason said, standing slightly behind them.  
Mendel turned back "So if I'm pop, what are Marvin and whizzer?"  
"dad and father. You get pop because I'm the most like- you know- chill with you. You're my pop."   
Mendel felt tears welling in his eyes once again "You're just so sweet." He said, ruffling Jason's hair. "That's it! We're hailing a taxi! The house is too far away."  
Trina rolled her eyes "you'll live, Mendel." She said, her voice sweet. "You have another 10 minutes, than you can get into your normal clothes." 

If you asked Mendel, his wife was prettier without her makeup and dress. Now she was just in a pair of sweatpants and a loose t shirt.   
"Mrs. Weisenbachfield?" He inquired, half asleep.  
"What, Mendel?"   
"Nothing, I just have always wanted to say that."  
"Always, we've known each other a year and a half. Not always"  
"well since I first met you." He said, hugging her.   
And they were a happy family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooh! I spent all day on this!


	3. Chapter two The first day is the one worth sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weisenbachfield's tell the story of their first day of their first family vacation

Mendel and Trina planned their first family vacation for June 27th, 2016.  
This was, of course, so they could bring Jason with them. It was going to be three days, in the Cape of Massachusetts. The couple had been planning a short vacation since they had become engaged, they just weren't sure where.   
The drive down was one of the most amusing thing Mendel Weisenbachfield had experienced. As Jason wasn't that interested in playing on his phone, he told some of the funniest stories. Some about the girls at his school, some about the baseball team.  
Mendel smiled. "You're really liked it there? Do you think you'll have just as much fun next year at the middle school?"  
Jason goes quiet "I'm not sure."   
Mendel looked back at the boy, his hand on Trina's thigh as she drove "I'm sure you'll have a blast. You've got three dads. How many people can say that?"  
Jason laughed a little "Not many, I suppose. But I only have one mom."  
"Actually, the lesbians!" Trina piped up from the front of the car.  
As Trina, Jason and Mendel reached their hotel, the three stepped out of the car, walking like baby deers. Mendel kissed Jason's forehead. "You excited, kid?" He asked.   
Jason nodded "are you, Pop?" He said, looking up at his step father.  
"Of course I am. I get to spend quality time with my wife and her son. And my son." He smiled a toothy grin.   
He kissed his wife on the cheek. "I love you." He said, pulling out a suitcase. "Okay, so we're room 67 on floor 7." Trina said. "We're going to take the elevator." She said.  
The tight knit family made it up to the room, smiling. Trina pushed her stray strands of hair out of her eyes, smiling at Mendel, who was putting all of the suitcases under a bed. "Love you." She mouthed to her boys. She hugs Mendel, kissing him softly. Their hands intertwine as Jason plays a chess game on his phone. He looks up. "That's gross!" He proclaims, looking back down at his phone.  
Mendel ruffles the small boys hair. "One day, you might fall in love with someone."   
Jason rolled his eyes "real optimistic, Pop."   
Mendel smiled "whatever, kiddo." He holds hands with his wife. "Do we want takeout for dinner? I doubt any of us want to leave the room." He proclaims with his phone open googling nearby takeout places that served people with celiacs. Not because he had celiacs, but because he was tired of people who wouldn't serve a disease.  
Trina nodded into his shoulder "that would be lovely." She says. She stands up to put on her night clothes.   
Mendel smiles at her. "Chinese sounds nice."   
He ordered the food, her laying on his lap the entire time. He toyed with her brunet locks, wrapping his finger around every curl. She smiled at him, kissing his free hand from time to time.   
He hung up the phone. "30 to 40 minutes, they said."   
His wife sat up next to him. "You are my favorite person." She said, snuggling up to him.  
As they ate their Chinese food (Mendel and Trina both opted for tea and golden fingers, with Jason going for noodles.), Everyone fought over who got what fortune cookies.  
"Trina and I get double what you do because we're responsible adults who do adult things. Isn't that right, darling?"   
Trina nodded. "8 total. He can have 2 and the two of us have 3. It's not double but it works."  
She smiled, passing them out. She hugged close to her Mendel. She hugged him.   
Jason was asleep by 9:30. Mendel and Trina were asleep by 10:30.


	4. Whistle while you work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trina goes back to work

"Mendel, I have big news." Trina had one day said, just out of the blue.  
"Trina, I swear to god if you're pregnant-"  
"No, Mendel. I'm going back to work!" She said, engulfing the man in a hug.   
Mendel smiled at the woman. "I'm so proud of you!" He said, holding her tight. "Where will you be working?" He asked, propping up on the arm of the couch they lay on.   
"If applied for a pre school and a day care center. Here's to hoping I get hired to one of them!"   
He ran his hands through her thinning brown and gray locks. "I bet you'll get hired to both! You're great with kids!"  
Trina nods "thank you!" she says, her eyes twinkling.   
The two sat for hours and hours, neither saying a word.  
Jason hustled down the stairs at one point, questioning the couple. "Mom. Pop. We need to carry on with life." He said, blunt.   
Trina stood up, flattening out her skirt. "Well, I'm awaiting a call so, I can lounge as long as I please.  
Because no story is perfect without a coincidence, the phone rang.  
"Yes, this is Trina Weisenbachfield. Yes. No. Yes. Thank you, sir."   
She hung up the phone. "That was the pre k. I didn't get that job. But I still have a chance for the other one."  
Mendel nodded. "I'm sorry, darling."   
Trina shook her head "it's no problem! I'll enjoy the other job if I get it. If. If not, I'll just resume being a house wife."  
Mendel shook his head. "No. You deserve to live knowing you did more. There will be more opportunities!" He said, his voice enthusiastic.  
"I guess you're right."   
For the next week and a half, Trina sat anxiously, waiting for Mendel to return from work to give him any sort of things heard or new jobs applied for.  
One day, Mendel stormed through the door. "I swear, if they don't call you soon I'll be mad!"   
"Relax, sweetie. I did get a call today."  
Mendel looked up, one eye filling with hope the other with fear. "And, what did they say." He said, his voice getting excited.  
"I got the job!" Trina said, shrieking and jumping up and down.  
Mendel jumps with her. "congratulations darling!" He says, his voice squeaking. "When do you start?" He asked.  
"March 13th." She said, her smile taking up half her face. "7 days."

7 days later, Trina found herself working at the daycare. Her first day she had on a nice red top, little roses embroidered on either shoulder, and a pair of long jeans. She entered the daycare, her brunette hair tied back into a neat bun. She shook the head of the daycare's hand. "Trina Weisenbachfield." She said. "Which way to the day care area I'll be working in?"   
The daycare center shook her hand "I'm Ellis Morretti. Right this way." The center owner had black hair in a boy cut. She had dark brown eyes, ones that one could argue we're black. Trina got distracted by the girls sharp appearance, to the point of not even being able to listen to her.  
Ellis cleared her throat. "I asked what your family life is life, Mrs. Weisenbachfield."  
Trina shook her head "sorry, ma'am, I'm just so happy to have a job. To answer your question, I have a son, Jason. He recently took my second husband and I's last name. So now we're the Weisenbachfields. How about you?"  
Ellis smiled "I live with my wife and our adopted daughter, Elizabeth. She goes here. You'll meet her."  
Ellis opened the door to the day care. "Children!" She called, adjusting her brown dress. "Please welcome Miss Evelyn's replacement, Miss Trina!"  
The children didn't listen. They kept playing with their drums, and their trains.  
Trina sat at a kiddy table, waiting for something to happen.   
"M-Miss Trina?" A little girl eventually walked up to her and said, despite mispronouncing her name as Treena.  
"Yes,darling?" Trina responded, trying to find the kid's name tag "Minnie?"  
"Miss Trina I fell over. My leg is bleeding." The child had a lisp, making her l's sound like w's  
Trina looked at the girls knew. It was torn apart. "How did that happen?" Trina asked, brushing a stray hair out of her eye.  
The girl cried. "Elizabeth tripped me. It was an accident though."  
"Oh no! Let's clean you up straight away!" Trina said, pulling out disinfectant and bandaids "would you rather Diego or Dora?"   
"Diego please." The child said through the lisp.   
Trina cleaned the girl up.   
At the end of the day, when Trina was helping all the kids get home, Minnie introduced Trina to her mother. "Mom, this is Miss Trina. She helped me clean up my my boo boo."  
Trina extended her hand for a shake "Trina Weisenbachfield." She said.  
"Related to Mendel?" The mother asked.  
Trina nodded. "Yes, he's my husband. Why do you ask?"  
The mother smiled "he's my psychiatrist."   
"That's lovely! I love him so much." Trina said, her eyes lighting up.   
As all the children filed away, Trina texts Jason to tell him that she'll be running a little late.  
As she returns home, Trina kisses Mendel "how was work?" She asks, her hands on her hips.  
"Awful. Can people get actual problems instead of crying to me about charity? Is that too hard?" Mendel said, running his hands through his hair out of stress.   
"How was your day, pumpkin?" He asks  
"Interesting. None of the kids can say my name, which is sad but I'll live."  
Mendel smiled. "I'm glad you're happy." He pulled her in for a kiss, running his hands up and down her back.   
Trina pulled away, smiling. "I've got to start dinner, see you in a bit." She said with a wink.


	5. Chapter four: tight knit

On fridays, Trina didn't have to work. Mendel went in an hour late so he could stay with his wife from the time of her waking up to her dropping him off at work.  
Trina wore her usual outfit for the breakfast trips they would sometimes take. A nice skirt, a cardigan and a white shirt. She got her usual. Pancakes, with some tea. Mendel liked to get pancakes with every topping he could think up and three cups of coffee.  
"One of these days, you're going to get caffeine shock." Trina said, taking a sip of her tea.  
Mendel rolled his eyes "is that even a real thing?" He said, his arms crossed.  
"It is now." Trina said, pulling a brunette curl behind her ear.   
Mendel smiled "This is my wife, everyone, the WebMD of people."   
Trina laughed at the description "that's not even close to accurate." She took a sip of her tea, nearly spitting it out. "That's bitter!" She announced, putting a few more Splenda in.  
Mendel watched her every action in admiration. Sure, the two had been married almost a year, in fact a year to the day next Friday, but he was still mesmerized by her. Her constant laughter, her magical way of making everything better. She was broken, of course, as her ex husband and his boyfriend were both being treated for HIV, but she somehow held herself to the ground. Mendel admired that in her.  
The two finished their breakfast, Mendel linking arms with Trina as the exit the small diner. They smiled, looking more like two teenagers skipping school than two full grown adults.   
On days like this, they were happy to be married.   
Trina woke up on Saturday with Mendel in her arms, the couple happy. Mendel was nuzzled up in her chest, smiling. His scruffy beard tickled a little, despite Trina's insistence on shaving it. "You'll look more youthful!" She said, followed by a hopeful "not that you don't always look young!"  
The two had fallen asleep watching the film waitress.  
Mendel stirred a little "morning, sunshine." He murmured, kissing her hand lightly. "What's on the agenda for the day?"   
Trina smiled "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to work to fill out paperwork with me? I think I want to spend the day with you and get stuff done."   
Mendel nodded "but of course, darling. Let's make some breakfast, and then get on our way." He said, crawling out of bed and putting on his glasses. Truth was, Mendel had awful eyesight. He usually wore contacts, but on the weekends he liked giving his eyes a break.

In the car, Mendel drove, giving Trina her carsickness medication. "How's everything going, darling?" He asked.  
She nearly threw up. "Good. Did you put any of my allergies in the food this morning?"   
"Not that I know of. Are you sure you don't want to call out from work? They'll be okay with it."   
Trina looked over "fine!" She huffed "I'll call out."  
Trina knew she wasn't having an allergic reaction. Trina knew she was pregnant. Trina was waiting to tell Mendel though. She thought it would be cuter to wait until their one year anniversary, at breakfast.

She lay on the couch in her pajamas, her husband often snuggling up next to her "you'll catch what I have!" She would announce. Impossible, but a good excuse.   
He huffed "whatever. Anything to get away from all the people I treat." 

Trina kept her secret well for the next week. Every day at work she would take an ibuprofen to ease the nausea, so she wouldn't have to go home. She would kiss Mendel and feel a pit in her stomach any time he mentioned his love for Jason. She couldn't wait to bring him the news. 

The day finally came. In lieu of wearing her normal clothing, she chose to wear her nicer pair of jeans and a sweater. She smiled at herself in the mirror, putting her hair down, watching it bounce. She opened up her anniversary card, sliding in an ultrasound. She personally already had names picked out, but didn't want to give too much away at once. She licked the envelope closed, knowing they'd stay home for breakfast today.  
"Happy anniversary, babe!" He said, lightly kissing her. "I got you flowers!"  
Trina looked down, slightly ashamed "I only got you a card. But there's a note inside the card!"   
Mendel smiled, wrapping his arms around her "I have you and you're all that matters." Mendel said.  
Trina could feel her heart melt. She crossed her fingers he took the news well and smiled at him.   
"I'll give you my card now." She said, pulling it out of her bag. "Be careful, don't bend the note." She said.  
Mendel looked confused "okay?" He questioned.   
The confusion turned to excitement as he opened the card. "You're joking!" He said, engulfing her in a hug. "Im so happy!" He let go. "Wait. How long have you known? Who else knows?"   
Trina smiled. "The lesbians know. I've known for about two weeks. I figured I'd save it until May 27th."  
The couple was happy to be an even larger, more tight knit family.

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda sucked but what can you do?


End file.
